


Of Motorcycles and Leather

by MikaJurgen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Leather, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Vehicle Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaJurgen/pseuds/MikaJurgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have a little fun on the back of Steve's bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Motorcycles and Leather

**Authors note: This is my first time writing a lemon in a very, very long time. So please don't be to harsh.**

**This story is man on man and is basically a PWP that i thought of late one night with no sleep.**

**Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome :)**

********

Steve closed his eyes and felt the rush of cool wind against his face. He felt refreshed as he escaped from the S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters for awhile as it was such a beautiful summer day and he dreaded being stuck in that stuffy building for so long. Days like this were meant for a ride on his motorcycle down the busy city streets of N.Y. It was hot out today and his leather jacket was stuck to him like a second skin. Steve decided it was time to head home.

His motorcycle roared down the crowded street toward The Avengers Tower and his awaiting boyfriend, the one and only, Tony Stark. Steve smirked at the thought as he remembered all the arguing and tension that had been between them only a few months ago and how that tension had flowed into friendship, and that friendship flowed into love. That's right, he was in love; in love with a genius, egocentric billionaire and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

When he rolled into the garage at the tower, Tony was already there waiting for him. He had a distressed look in his eyes and, as Steve dismounted his bike, he wondered if Tony's meeting had gone sour. God he looked good though, in his pale grey suit and white dress shirt. His dark brown eyes and tanned skin contrasted sharply to his pale coloured suit. Steve felt his heart flutter as Tony shot him a sexy smile and he tried not to grin.

Tony watched as Steve rolled into his garage on his gleaming bike. His leather jacket was clinging to him like a second skin and Tony had to suppress a moan as Steve dismounted. Tony loved the way his boyfriend's broad shoulders rocked that coat, but all Tony wanted to do was tear the jacket from his body to show that tight white t-shirt he knew he was wearing. The crotch of his pants began to tighten as he watched Steve remove those dark aviators, revealing his deep blue eyes that bore down into his soul.

"Tony?" Steve asked quietly, "Are you all right? You seem distressed."

"No, no I am perfectly fine," Tony replied, "As a matter of fact, I think this is the best I have felt all day."

Tony smirked and took a step towards Steve, quickly closing the distance between them.

"JARVIS," Tony said loudly, "Put us in emergency lockdown mode in the garage, and stop all security feeds for this room. I don't need anyone interrupting us."

Yes sir. Came the reply.

Steve watched as the special covers came down over the all the windows and the doors clicked shut. The lights dimmed, leaving mostly the emergency lights on, everything bathed in a soft glow. He smirked, knowing exactly where Tony was going with this. He always had a kink for these things; strange sex in the most unusual places. Steve thought back to the time they had, had sex in the janitor closest at S.H.E.I.L.D. and had nearly been walked in on by Coulson, who had been looking for a broom.

Tony reached up to place a hand against Steve's chest and felt the hard muscle flex under his coat. His other hand drifted up to Steve's face and pulled it down to his, locking the lips together in a hot, deep kiss. Tony's hand slid down from Steve's shoulder to slip around his waist, then travelled farther down to his ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

Steve moaned into the kiss and Tony took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Steve gasped into the kiss as Tony's tongue fought for dominance with his own. Now it was his own hands that came up to fumble with the buttons of Tony's blazer, and they shook as he tried to remove the buttons. When he had finally unclasped the last button he slid his hands back up to push the jacket from Tony's shoulders and heard it fall to the floor. He gasped for air as he broke the kiss and panted into Tony's ear. He heard the shorter man moan and his hand squeeze tighter on his ass. He flinched from the pressure and set to work on Tony's shirt.

Tony gasped as he felt Steve's large hands begin to work on the buttons of his shirt. His hands trembled as he panted in Tony's ear. Hot breath washed over his neck and he let out a small cry into Steve's neck. He felt him shudder above him and his hands began to shake, as buttons became increasingly frustrating. Steve let out a grunt of frustration and pulled back away from Tony. He looked at the offensive item in his hands and pulled as hard as he could, as buttons flew around the garage, which sent a shiver up Tony's spine. He shed the shirt off and onto the floor to join his jacket, and goosebumps rose on his skin as the cool air from the garage wove its way around him.

Steve took a step back and looked into Tony's hazel eyes. They had glazed over almost black and, with pupils blown wide open, he could see the lust taking over. Steve moved to undo his own jacket, but Tony's hand flew forward to stop him.

"No...I want..I want.." Tony panted and pulled Steve back to him, "I want to feel it against my skin while you fuck me," he panted and moaned into Steve's ear as the man nibbled on his neck.

Steve smirked as he sucked hard on his boyfriend's skin, knowing a nice mark would be left there later. He looked around for a comfortable place to lay Tony down, when he spotted his bike and got a very naughty idea.

"Tony," Steve said softly, "Can we move this to some place more comfortable?"

Tony let out a soft moan and thrust himself up against Steve's thigh, which made him feel the hardness there as his answer. Tony's mind begged to be shut down to let primal instinct take over as he pawed at Steve's jeans. He felt the man's strong thigh muscles tense and wanted nothing more than to feel them naked beneath his hands.

Steve let out a soft cry as Tony's hands found his belt and quickly removed it and tossed it aside to a far corner somewhere. He felt fingers make quick work of the button and zipper. His pants sunk to the floor as a rush of cool air on his naked skin made him shudder. He kicked them over his riding boots to join Tony's shirt on the floor and took a step back from Tony.

Tony smiled at his work, his eyes gave Steve a once over. He stood there in his garage in nothing but his brown riding boots and jacket and Tony felt his dick give a twitch in his already too-tight slacks. His hands slid down to his own pants and he flung them off as quickly as he could. Small shivers ran over his body as cool air surrounded his hot skin. He ached for Steve and couldn't wait to have the man pressed against his body.

Steve watched as Tony approached him slowly, as he licked his lips in excitement. He wanted to feel the smaller man flush against his body, wanted to run his hands through those brown curly locks, and feel his tongue caress his pale skin. He grasped Tony's hand in his and pulled him back to were the bike was. When he felt the back of his legs touch metal, he stopped and smirked down at Tony. The man's eyes were completely clouded over with lust. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony's for a feverish kiss. It was all tongue and teeth; wet and sloppy. Steve gasped as he felt strong hands grasp his aching erection and Tony slid to his knees.

A loud, strangled moan escaped Steve's throat when Tony's lips wrapped around his cock. His fingers snaked into Tony's mess of curls and gripped tightly. As the man worked his shaft, his grip only became tighter. It took all of Steve's willpower not to thrust up into his boyfriend's expert mouth and he could feel the climb of an orgasm.

Tony smirked below him, feeling the blonde's last restraints begin to fade as his hips gave a small twitch, as he tried not to thrust into his mouth. He decided Steve had, had enough torture and sucked on his tip, his lips making an audible 'pop!'' sound as Steve's dick left his mouth. He pulled himself up off his knees and pressed his naked body tightly against the taller man. The cool leather of Steve's jacket gave him goosebumps as arms circled around him and pulled him in impossibly closer. Tongues battled for dominance as the lips met and then Tony was being turned around, his body hoisted onto Steve's bike.

"Steve," Tony gasped, " What.. What are you doing?"

"Something I have thought about for a while," Steve replied, "Slide forward onto the bike and grip the handle bars to keep yourself steady."

Tony turned himself to straddle the bike, as though he were to ride it, and pulled himself forward enough for Steve to climb on behind him. The cool steel against his bare chest allowed a small squeak to escape and he gripped the handle bars to steady himself. Large, warm hands slid down his back and latched onto his hips firmly. Tony moaned as Steve kissed up his spine, a wet trail of saliva left behind every lick and bite. He cried out when the blonde sucked a particularly sensitive place behind his ear and felt Steve's cock twitch against the back of his thigh in reaction. Tony had never been so turned on in his life and now here he was, draped over a motorcycle in his own garage with Captain Steve Rodgers behind him doing wonderful things to his aching body. He gasped as one of Steve's fingers teased gently at his entrance.

Steve was a fucking wreck. He never imagined in his life he would be doing something like this - with a man - and just so happened to be 'The' Tony Stark. Steve felt himself harden even more as Tony pushed back against him wanting more - wanting his dick - and Steve was more than willing to oblige to the greedy lover. Steve let out a soft lusty groan as he watched Tony's hand grip harder on the handle bars, pulling himself up more to accommodate Steve's long legs.

Steve gripped the brunette's hips firmly and lifted him slightly as he hooked Tony's ankles behind his own calves to give him more leverage. He let his fingers trace down Tony's spine down to his ass, and gave a hard squeeze to the tight globes as they rested in his hands. His left hand traveled more, seeking Tony's hot entrance and allowed a finger to graze over it. The older man leaned farther forward onto the bike as he pushed back against his finger.

"Steve... Oh God.. Steve, please, don't be a tease! I want you - this - I want your dick. Anything! Please, just, please don't stop!" Tony cried.

"I can't fuck you dry Tony," His words purred seductively in Tony's ear, "I don't want to hurt you.. Just hang on a little more; I came prepared," Steve chuckled as he reached into his coat pocket. His hand returned with a slender tube of lube he stashed, just in case. Tony had a knack for strange sex, so Steve always came prepared. He pulled off the cap and coated his first two fingers, and allowed them to ghost over Tony's entrance a second time.

Tony cried out as he felt the cold shock of lube against his glory-hole. Steve's fingers ghosted just over and circled around gently. He gripped the handle bars harder and pushed back trying to get those long digits to slip in. He heard a soft laugh from behind him as Steve pressed a finger forward, and it slipped inside him. A low, deep moan escaped his throat as Steve began to stretch and massage. His finger gently pressed in and out, each time they ventured in a little further until he had one finger buried completely in his ass.

Tony cried out as Steve thrust the experienced finger in deeper, before he completely removed it and roughly thrusted in two where one had been. A slight burning sensation swept over Tony, but it didn't last long and soon he was begging Steve for more. The two fingers made scissor motions inside him, as he stretched further. In a fluid movement he caught the lustful man's prostate, which caused a deep gutteral moan to escape his lips and echo off the empty walls.

"Holy shit..! Jesus fuck..! St..S-STEVE!" Tony cried, as greedy fingers searched for his sweet spot.

Steve only smirked and replaced two fingers with three, hisself assured that Tony was stretched and teased to his satisfaction. As he took the pleasure away, he pressed the tip of cock to Tony's slick and waiting entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as he added more pressure with a small thrust of his hips to Tony's wet hole.

"Steven Rogers, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear I will never suck your dick again," Tony spat out, his voice strained and high, agonizing for what only Steve could give him.

Steve thrust his throbbing shaft into Tony in one fluid motion and moaned as he felt tight heat envelop him. He stopped only for a moment to allow Tony adjust to his size before he quickly pulled out and snapped his hips forward again. Tony squealed in front him as his knuckles paled to white from his iron-grip on the handle bars and thrust himself down against Steve. They set a fast, hard pace as Steve fucked Tony roughly. His strong hands grasped his hips to pull him down with every upward thrust. Tony babbled breathlessly above him, a stream of incoherent words and sounds as he began to fall apart. With Tony tight around his dick, Steve released a trembling hip, and placed a hand on the back of the bike to give his plunge more power. He shot his pelvis forward as Tony came down, meeting Tony's sweet spot with a climactic thrust.

"Fuuuck!" Tony wailed as Steve nailed his target.

Tony's vision was beginning to blur with every slam to his prostate. His thigh muscles shook with the need that built in the bottom of his belly. The pace began to quicken further as Tony pushed himself down harder onto Steve's hard cock; he wanted as much as he would give. The friction of skin on skin only made him harder, the leather of Steve's jacket rubbing and slapping his bare ass. His dick was rock hard beneath him and the heat created with the sticky leather seat was almost painful. He could feel himself come undone; the tight coil in his stomach almost unbearable until that final impacting strike against his prostate and Steve struck white gold. A loud shout of Steve's name cursed from his lips as he coated the seat in a sticky white film and clamped down hard around the blonde's twitching cock. A few more quick jerks and he heard a deep, euphoric wail. Steve's hot seed filled his being, and claimed his prize. He collapsed forward onto Tony, which caused the bike to tip slightly and they tumbled to the floor. The cool concrete felt good against heated skin as they lay there, chests as heaved and hearts thumped loudly in their ears.

" Well," Tony groaned out, his smooth voice hoarse from yelling, "How about next time we ruin the seats of one of my Bentleys?" He smirked and rolled over to place an arm around Steve's damp chest.

"Only if you promise to help clean my bike first," Steve replied, "... And my jacket," as he laughed and pulled his sweating lover into his arms. He placed a light kiss on his forehead and a quiet, 'I love you' was whispered from the brunette below.

Steve smiled softly, "I love you too."

 


End file.
